


Come on, let's go beyond all this pain

by MijumaruFan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other, Sad Pearl, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MijumaruFan/pseuds/MijumaruFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steven had comforted her, she decided to take a moment to think about what she had said in her moment of grief. <br/>(This takes place I guess you could say in the late evening after Steven and Pearl rode lion home in "Rose's Scabbard" in her room.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, let's go beyond all this pain

Her hands fiddling frantically around each other, coursing her fingers through each other as if they fit perfectly together. The gesture itself couldn't mean much to the naked eye but to her, to Pearl. It was a precious memory. A memory of momentous contact, the pure warmth of Rose's fingers felt clear not only in her mind but to her senses.

"My Pearl..."

Her sweet voice rolled through her mind. It didn't sound possessive, no she didn't even think her voice could pull off such a tone. Somehow though she really did feel like Rose's. She would do anything for Rose, she'd stand beside her no matter the obstacle. Rose was a loving being, she saw beauty in the most insignificant, unpleasing to the eyes things. It was truly a gift. A gift that cost Rose her physical form...leaving her behind.

"She told me everything..."

That's what she truly believed, that's what she took pride in. What she took to heart. She thought she knew every detail of Rose even of her love of Greg. Although she never and probably will never understand her initial choice.

"Why would I ever want to go home...if you're here."

She meant it and Rose knew it. She was loyal to Rose and accepted her decisions, supported them even. But she was not a simple soldier who worshipped her leader without questions or doubts. Of course some of her actions seemed illogical in her eyes but this was Rose...she knew the answers...right? She was strong, passionate, and....beautiful...

"Everything I ever did, I did for her and now she's gone..."

Unknowingly tears strolled down her face again. She had expected such to happen, it seemed like every time she thought of Rose a flow of tears would always fall. No matter if she was remembering her in a good or bad light. Even if her thoughts traced back to the many victories they shared together, the many hard times they pushed through together and the sweet subtle moments of walking down the beach together.

"Together..."

She whispered to herself, hugging her knees inward. Even after tonights scene, she was still an emotional mess. The comfort Steven brought earlier felt so much like Rose yet she knew it wasn't completely her. Steven was his own being with only a part of her in him. Even with that fact standing she couldn't help but see Rose in Steven sometimes. It was a joy at times but when reality snapped back it felt as if some part of her was ripped away again. But she couldn't let that hold her back, she was a Crystal gem and her vow still stood.

"Everything I did was for her and now she's gone...but she has left me with Steven and I will do everything for him, Rose."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, this got out of hand REAL quickly. This is my first Steven Universe fanfic, it just popped in my head right after the episode. I just felt all those feels Pearl was emanating and I just knew it didn't just stop there. 
> 
> Although the idea of Pearl loving Rose Quartz romantically is a lovely concept, that would be amazing in canon, I'm not going to say this is a Pearl/Rose fic, just REALLY implied, although I might aswell say it is. I say that since we've seen only Pearl's side, she was somewhat dare I say obsessed? with having that special /close/Second in command type relationship with Rose. But I won't put the ship idea down. I think it's downright adorable to be honest. And I'm opening to reading fics about the ship more closely too!! 
> 
> Anyways Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it!  
>  I await your thoughts, Dear Readers...


End file.
